This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are used as fuel to power vehicles, heat homes, and generate electricity, in addition to various other uses. Once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. A subsea drilling and production system may include a riser that extends between a platform (e.g., drilling rig or surface vessel) at a sea surface and a wellhead assembly at a sea floor. In some subsea drilling and production systems, a telescopic joint may be provided between the riser and the platform to compensate for movement of the platform at the sea surface relative to the riser.